Are You Listening Woody Allen?
by Loo-McAllister
Summary: Jamie was still there, behind the arrogant bully. What changed him? Maybe it was all of the heart ache he watched growing up.Some say it made him close himself off from anyone that could hurt him. Was that supposed to be a compliment? That even after years of hatred, she was one of few people that could cause James pain?Well her ego took it as one, while her heart ached to fix him.


**So Message Sent only has one maybe two chapters up, I Forgot to Remember to Forget is on forever hiatus most likely, and i have this new story which is completely different. It is based on Jamie. A very different Jamie that we saw through the seasons.**

**I wanted to do something different. I at first was going to Davis and Jude, which i will still do, but I really wanted to do this one first.**

**If you want to know what my teenage characters look like, there are links on my profile to them!**

**I'm not positive on Madison's last name, but during one of the basketball games that Skills coached, her jersey said Landry so i am assuming that is her name.**

**I hope ya'll like this,**

_I'm very proud of my gold pocket watch. My grandfather, on his deathbed, sold me this watch._

James Lucas Scott was a player. He was a prankster. He was arrogant. He was the star basketball player, number twelve, of the Tree Hill High Ravens. He was smart, but never wanted anyone to actually know that. He had a reputation to uphold in his sanctuary. He was liked by most, hated by few, and admired by many. And at one point, he was Madison Landry's best friend.

She remembered what he used to be. When he was just Jamie Scott, who had a big heart, and an even bigger smile. She didn't see that smile anymore. All she saw now were the smirks he sent her way cause he thought he held something over her. She wasn't positive when he changed. Maybe he saw too much heartache in his life that it closed him off completely. Maybe he got tired of being looked to to make everything better.

Maybe this was who he was always supposed to be. James, not Jamie. Arrogant, not humble. Angry, not happy. Maybe he was always supposed to follow in the footsteps that Nathan tried so hard to wipe away.

Of course she missed him at times. She missed him along with Chuck and Andre. It seemed when James and Madison stopped talking so did they. The only person that James and Madison both liked was Lily. The only time Madison ever had to be around him was when she was at Lily's and he just decided to show up, which happened a lot. Lily said it was because then James got to see Madison, but Madison was sure it was because James was positive that Madison still liked him.

She liked the old James, she liked Jamie. She wanted the boy that wore a shoelace just because she gave it to him, even though Chuck made fun of him relentlessly for it. This Jamie, or _James, _would probably make fun of anybody that was that mushy over someone.

Madison wasn't positive why she got the axe of his friend. Maybe she wasn't popular enough for him, not pretty enough. Maybe it was because she wasn't a cheerleader. It was just another question that Madison had that centered around James Lucas Scott.

* * *

He pretended Quentin was in front of him as he dribbled and spun towards the hoop. He always pretended Quentin was in front of him. He had been doing it since he died, thirteen years ago, and was by himself on the court. They weren't friends long, not even a year, but something about Quentin Fields got to James. Even though he was five when Q was still alive, there was something about how Q got to know him. They became friends, they became brothers.

After he died, James promised Q to be the best basketball player he could be. Somewhere along the way, James forgot to be the best person he could be.

James remembered a time when Andre and he were best friends. He felt he got a piece of Quentin when Andre was around. He wasn't positive when it all changed, when he lost the people that he actually considered friends. He became a new kid, a kid he actually liked. He just had to get rid of a few unworthy people to get there.

"What are you doing here so early?" James looked over at his shoulder to see his younger cousin, Logan, stepping onto the court.

James passed the ball to Logan, who effortlessly threw it through the hoop, "Could ask you the same question, cous,"

"Just going for a run," Logan shrugged.

"Any other reason?" James asked and Logan sighed.

"Wanted to see where your head was at,"

"Well as you can see, it is still attached to my body," James teased and sobered up after the look her received from Logan, "I'm fine, Logan,"

"You sure?" James ignored him as he caught the ball that bounced on the ground and continued to play. Logan exhaled noisily and James knew he wanted to talk. "Look, I know we aren't blood cousins, or whatever, but I still am your cousin. You can tell me,"

"It's a hard day, Logan. It will always be a hard day," James growled at the memory of what darkness this day held.

"How long has it been?"

"Nine years," James replied tossing the orange ball back to Logan.

"You miss him?"

"Every day," James said, feeling annoyed.

It wasn't Logan's fault, but this was a day where James liked to be alone. Logan didn't know Dan, and even if he did, Dan wasn't Logan's grandfather. Logan still had his real mom's dad. James had lost the man he was named after and his grandfather that saved him from so much.

Logan reached out with the ball for James to shoot, but James waved him off, "James. I know you miss him,"

"No you don't know, cause you didn't know him. You didn't feel guilty for loving him and missing him every moment. You're right; we are not cousins, so you don't know,"

"You're such a prick, James" Logan glared as James turned to leave.

James didn't turn back, but he did respond, "Makes it easier,"

* * *

Madison lounged on her best friend's bed while Lily sifted through what nail polish she wanted to use. Madison couldn't help but grin at how different they were. Madison was a tomboy turned musician. She's nothing like Haley, Jamie's mom, but she was alright on the piano. She loved the sound the keys made and could play all day at Tric if she was allowed.

Lily on the other hand was a girly girl through and through. She loved fashion and shopping was her therapy. She was a cheerleader and had tried relentlessly to get Madison to try out, but Madison would rather be a spectator from the bleachers. Lily's nails were always perfectly manicured while Madison's were chewed whenever she was worrying over something.

They were much like how Brooke and Peyton are. Complete opposites, but best friends no matter what. Which, obviously, if Brooke and Peyton can still be best friends after the last few years, then everyone can be friends.

They spent most of their time together. Usually they were at Madison's empty house, but at times they would spend it in Lily's large home.

Madison loved when they stayed here because Madison loved Andy and Karen. They were such parents if that made any sense. They set rules and followed through on punishment when they were broken. Madison wished her parents were like that.

Madison was pulled out of her thoughts by a door being shut and she instantly sprung up.

"Ooh, that must be your mom. I'm gonna go say hi," Madison smiled to Lily, who just waved her off; not looking up from her polish. Madison leaped from the bed and jumped down the stairs. She slid across the wooden floor in her knee high Slytherin socks, rounded the corner and instead of seeing Karen Hargrove, she slammed into a shirtless James.

She glared at him losing all excitement from her face, "Have you ever heard of knocking, Scott?"

"This is my Great Aunt's house, I don't have to knock." He pointed at himself for emphasis, before pointing at Madison, "You, however; should be more appropriate in clothing attire."

She quickly thought through what she was wearing and what could be wrong with it. A hanging off the shoulder Marilyn Monroe shirt, pajama shorts, and her socks… she is completely covered, unlike James.

"Coming from the shirtless boy?" She crossed her arms annoyed and he followed suit.

"I was running,"

"And you just had to make sure all the girls got a good look, huh?" She gestured her hand towards his very nice torso and he smirked taking a step towards her.

"I make you nervous, don't I, Panda?" He asked using her old nickname and his smirk widened when her eyes narrowed at him.

"More grossed out. Do you really want me puking on Karen's floor? And don't call me that," She snapped spinning around and starting back across the house to the stairs, very aware he was right behind her.

"If I remember correctly, you use to love that name, _Panda,_"

She spun around making him almost slam into her, "I don't know what game you and your friends have decided to play with me this week, James, but it stops right now,"

"I can't just catch up with an old flame?"

"If this is catching up then your mind set is more skewed than I thought and we aren't old flames. Last time we even spoke cordially, we were twelve. We weren't doing anything at twelve,"

"I was doing things at twelve," He smirked.

"Exploring your body while your fluffy eared bunny named Chester watched on doesn't count. Sorry,"

She ended the conversation and continued up the stairs. He watched as her hips swayed naturally as she walked and her curly hair swung down her back. Damn, if only they could be flames now, just for one night.

"Well I always thought of you!" He called after her only getting a middle finger as a response.

He smiled arrogantly feeling accomplished at once again riling up Madison Landry. He never got tired of that. And with how his day was already sucking, he needed something to boost his ego. With his victory, he went over to the fridge, grabbing the water he came for, pulling his shirt back on that hung on his pants, and once again leaving the Hargrove residence.

* * *

Madison slammed Lily's door making Lily jump then glare, "Thanks, Madi. Completely ruined my thumb," Lily grabbed a cotton ball, drenching it in remover, and then starting over.

"I hate him!"

"Who?" Lily asked as she stayed hunched over, inspecting her finger.

"You're cousin or nephew or whatever the hell he is!" Madison hissed as she began pacing, and Lily snorted as she tried to hold in the laughter.

"I thought my mom was here?"

"No! It was stupid arrogant annoying Jamie!"

"James," Lily corrected and Madison narrowed her eyes at Lily's back.

"Whatever. Well, _James, _showed up here, shirtless, and just started saying crap and I just- ugh!" Madison growled and Lily spun in her seat, giving up on the painted thumb.

"The sexual tension between you two is hilarious,"

"Lily! You are supposed to agree with me on hating him," Madison whined, plopping down on the bed, and Lily shook her head at her childish friend.

"Well he's family, I have to love him… even though he is an ass," Lily added to make Madison not get mad at her.

"He was more annoying than usual," Madison commented.

"That makes sense," Lily shrugged, walking to slump on the bed next to her best friend.

"What's today?" Madison asked sitting up, looking down at Lily who gave her a knowing look.

"I don't get why he was so attached to that _man_, if you could even call him that," Lily said acidly.

"Look, Lil, James got to know a part of Dan that no one really else knew,"

"Well, the _Dan_ that I have heard of killed my father. I'm not going to give James' sympathy because I never got to meet an amazing man because of Dan Scott,"

"If it wasn't for Dan, James' would probably with that crazy nanny of his, and Nathan wouldn't even be here," Madison wasn't even sure why she was defending Jamie, but as always she never understood anything she did when it came to James Scott.

"My dad would be. I don't care if Dan Scott saved a thousand people. I'll never forgive him for taking away my dad because of jealousy. This day is practically celebration in my house," Lily ended the conversation with that and Madison sighed.

Jamie took today very hard. Not just because his grandfather was gone, but because he felt like he was the only one that cared. Madison knew that he was probably going to the cemetery to change flowers that he had placed a year ago. It was on these days that Madison wish he had someone that was more than someone to boost his image to talk to. Sure, he still had Nate Taylor, but Nate was hard to have certain conversations with, this day being one of them.

"Pick at that fingernail any longer, you won't have a fingernail left," Lily commented and Madison noticed that her thumb was in her mouth as she bit down on the already small nail.

"Yeah,"

"You worry about him way too much," Lily mumbled pulling herself off the bed.

"No, I do not," Madison denied.

"You do. I don't get why you can't be friends,"

Madison laughed dryly. "He chose that. I wasn't good for his image,"

"That isn't true,"

"He practically told me it," Madison replied.

"James is an ass. I always wondered what happened,"

_Maybe no one thinking of him had something to do with it. _Madison thought about saying that, she truly did.

"Yeah, I don't know,"

She didn't feel like starting the fight. She understood where Lily was coming from. The man did kill her father, but that same man did many good things in Jamie's life. She understood that Lily hated him; she just wished Lily could understand that James' loved him.

* * *

He was slumped over, completely out of breath. He had run from Lily's to the store to get flowers to the cemetery. He was completely exhausted, and thankful to finally be at his destination. He kept the flowers in his hand as he stood in front of his grandfather's grave.

"I know you'd probably roll in that grave if I gave you flowers,"

James sighed wishing he would get a response. "I don't know if anyone else comes when I leave here, Grandpa, but I want you to know I am here. I'm always here,"

James looked around and saw no one he knew in the grave yard and grimaced, "I'm so tired of people I love ending up here Grandpa. I can't do it anymore."

James was silent for a few minutes, "Basketball is going well. Beat dad's record… I guess that mean I beat yours as well," James actually smiled at the thought, "Dad's doing great. He is still working with Clay. Mom went back to teaching. Lydia turned eight this year, crazy how big she is getting. She started playing basketball. I thought that would make you proud. I got the girl in the family to play ball. Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke got married. I know, it is a little weird, but this is Tree Hill. Aunt Peyton moved to Georgia to be with Jake, a year ago, so I guess it is time for Luke to move on. Technically they got divorced because of Brooke and Jake."

He glanced at Keith's grave, "Bet that makes you happy. You always loved Brooke," James smiled, "I always loved Brooke. Lily is doing really well. She started dating Chuck, I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not," James' chuckled.

He knew what Grandpa would be wondering. He didn't care about everyone else, he wanted to know how he was actually doing, "I'm not doing that great, Grandpa. I just am so angry all the time and I really don't know how to change that. I'm not positive I want to change it. I have made a good life as who I am, why change? I just don't think anyone really cares anymore, anyway. All mom and I do is argue which makes Dad mad. I rarely talk to Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke,"

James ran a hand through his long hair before shaking his head, "It doesn't matter. I'll get over it. I miss you, Grandpa. And I love you, remember that. I'm sure the others are just busy. They would be here, I know it," He always did this. He reassured his dead grandfather that more people were coming. He didn't know why he did that, maybe to convince himself that the rest of his family cared.

He patted the stone and ran his hand over Keith's before walking towards another part of the cemetery. He stood in front of another stone to someone else that left this world too soon, "Hey Q. I'm sorry for not being around for Andre. I just drifted from everyone I guess. That probably pisses you off and I'm sorry for that. I hope you are keeping your family safe,"

It was all he needed to say. With that he went to one last stone. He stared at it with bitterness. She shouldn't be here. It wasn't fair to her family for her to be here. He didn't understand why he did it every year. It wasn't like it changed anything, but he still did it.

He sat the white roses in front of the grave and squatted in front of it. He rested his elbow on his knee and his hand over his mouth. "I honestly don't even know what to say, I never do I guess. I'm sure you're ashamed of me. I won't apologize for being me. I do apologize for everything I have done to become it." He rose up, "I will see you next year to say nothing, Mrs. Landry."

On that note, he left the cemetery, his face already molding back into stone. No emotion emitting. That was the only time he ever cared and now that his visit was over, it was time to go back to not caring.

It was what James did best.

**I know... it is a little different. I also will have that follows this!**

**The quote at the beginning doesn't really go with the plot, just talks about a grandfather dying and for some reason, I could see Dan doing something like that.**

**Well, I hope ya'll like it, even though it isn't major Brucas. ... If you noticed I just weasled my way in and made them together anyway. Oh thank you FanFiciton for allowing me to do that.**

**Each chapter with be paired with a Woody Allen quote, cause I love his quotes.**


End file.
